<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>True love prevails by TommyTobes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400433">True love prevails</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TommyTobes/pseuds/TommyTobes'>TommyTobes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Red vs blue love stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red vs. Blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coma, M/M, Mentioned Sarge (Red vs. Blue)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:07:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TommyTobes/pseuds/TommyTobes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place after season 15</p><p>All rights go to rooster teeth</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dexter Grif/Dick Simmons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Red vs blue love stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Waking up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything was dark, but Simmons could hear muffled voices "sir it's been nearly ten years I think it's time we let him go" He herd an unknown female voice says "no we have to keep him alive my team fell apart without him," Another voice said was that Sarge "I know sir but-" the nurse was cut off as Simmons stirred and his vision slowly came to him "where am I?" Simmons asks in confusion, "you were in the hospital son nine years ago. You entered a coma from a blow to the head," Sarge frowned. He wasn't wearing his helmet. He always wore his helmet wait. Simmons froze, "nine years!" Simmons shrieks in shock "im afraid so," The nurse says, 'breath Simmons breathe. There has to be a better explanation than you got hit in the head.' "What about everyone else," Simmons asks "as you can see, we're back on earth, so there all gone home," Sarge says, Simmons frowned he had nowhere to go. "Where are we anyway?" Simmons asks "a hospital I told you that already" Sarge groans "no I mean where are we in the world, " Simmons asks annoyed at his captain lack of understanding "you're in Hawaii sir," The nurse says right after she seemed to get off the phone a loud knock was heard at the door the nurse opened the door to reveal-</p><p>Grif was just napping when Kai woke him up it was about 5 pm grif got up and stretched he had lost a ton of weight since Simmons entered his comma so much Simmons old clothes we're too big for him kai had to force him to eat, and he barely finished it when he did eat Today marked nine years of Simmons being in a coma Grif slipped on one of Simmons old sweaters it stilled smelt of him Grif slipped on some jeans and brushed his teeth pulling his now long hair into a ponytail after a few minutes he got a phone call "hello Dexter grif speaking" Grif responds awnsering the phone "hello Mr Grif we have wonderful news Richard Simmons has awoken"The woman on the phone said " im on my way"Grif says hanging up quickly and running out to his car and getting in quickly heading to the hospital once he arrived he parked his car quickly getting out and locking it and running into the hospital "patient?" the nurse asked "Richard Simmons" Grif says "room 32" The nurse responds grif hurried to the room and knocked loudly when the door was opened</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Thorwn out words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The man standing outside the door was Dexter Grif himself. Simmons felt like he might cry. Still, his Sargent er former Sargent was here before he knew what was happening, he was pulled into a bone-crushing hug, but it was warm, and he smiled, hugging back as grif nuzzled his head into Simmons's neck. "I missed you so much. Look what you did to me!" Grif shouts He did have begs under his eyes and was alot thinner than he was when Simmons last saw him. He frowned and lifted grif. "Why would you do this? It's bad for your health," Simmons whispers, "how could I think about eating when the love of my life was on the verge of death" Grif shouts then froze. "I meant best friend yup best friend," Grif says, face bright red Simmons kissed the top of his head. Grif was glad that Simmons couldn't see his face at the moment "im the love of your life."Simmons blushed " well yea kissass I've never met anyone besides you who makes me feel this way"Grif frowned "im glad we feel the same then" Simmons smiled </p><p>Bonus<br/>"Grif are you wearing my sweater?"<br/>"No!"<br/>-------------------------<br/>Sorry this chapter is shorter it's 5:16 in the morning and im still tired</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Getting back to normal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a few days, Simmons was allowed out of the hospital, but that didn't change the fact he had nowhere to go, and he still hadn't told Grif, and even though they confessed to each other, they weren't official yet either, but he wasn't ready to be the barrier of bad news thankfully grif had brought Simmons new clothes so he could get out of the hospital gown <br/>"Thanks again, Grif man. I still can't believe it's been nine years," Simmons sighs he seriously needed a haircut, but he needed to tell him grif he had nowhere to go "hey, KissAss, something wrong?" Grif asks, "yea, I have nowhere to go," Simmons sighs, "what do you mean you can stay with Kai and me until you get things put together," Grif says, "really?" Simmons says in shock Grif had changed, but for the better, Simmons had to say, "of course and here," Grif says, handing over a hair tie "you can use this until we get your haircut." Grif chuckled <br/>"God, I love you," Simmons chuckled <br/>"You don't have to say it out loud," Grif blushed. He had become timid in the last nine years. "Let's head to your house then," Simmons smiled, grabbing Grif's hand and started walking</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Thanksgiving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanksgiving is on Monday here, so im giving you a Thanksgiving special)</p><p>"Dex, Dick, hurry up, or we're going to miss the annual Thanksgiving feast and luau," Kai called from downstairs, wearing a floral dress she made herself "we're coming, Kai, your the one who made us wear these shirts!" Grif called downstairs, "grif come on; it was sweet of Kai to make us these shirts, " Simmons smiled. "I know, but this is your first Thanksgiving here, and I want you to enjoy it" Grif frowned "grif, I love being here with you and Kai, so im sure everything will be fine," Simmons smiled, "but your anxiety," Grif says as he finished buttoning up his shirt "ill be fine Grif."Simmons smiled, kissing the shorter man's nose "All alright if you say so, "Grif sighs </p><p>Simmons was in awe of the spread at the feast. It was terrific, so much better than Thanksgiving back home and better than any Thanksgiving on chorus or blood gulch. They had ham instead of turkey and some form of purple soup, and there were meatballs and sweet potatoes and rice. It all looked delicious, "let's eat!"Kai yells, running over to the table. Grif huffed at his younger sister, "let's get some food, Simmons." Grif says, taking the taller man's head and walking over to the table to grab some food.</p><p>After eating, Grif and Simmons decided to dance while Kai was off flirting with a random guy. Simmons was having alot of fun dancing with grif and talking. Things were going fine until a girl a bit younger than Simmons walked up to them "hey, cutie, I haven't seen you on the island before. What's your name" The girl winked "w-what?!" Simmons says, shocked, "what never had a girl flirt on you? That's cute," The girl smirked, "no, actually im-" Simmons went to talk. Still, grif interrupted him, "he's taken" Grif glared "by who I don't see her" The girl smirks "by me" Grif growls "why would you assume I was with a girl," Simmons says, getting defensive "well I just had to assume you don't look gay to me," The girls says crossing her arms "how does someone look gay I mean come on we've been together unofficially nearly ten years!?" Simmons shouts, "ugh, your boring," The girl says, walking off. Simmons twitched in anger. "Thanks, Simmons," Grif said, smiling "w-wha oh I shouldn't have yelled. I just got defensive.." Simmons says his face now beat red "well, I like this side of you" Grif smiled, pulling the taller man down for a kiss "happy Thanksgiving, Simmons." Grif grinned, "Happy Thanksgiving, grif."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a while since Thanksgiving, yet Grif was still jealous of what happend that night, but he had been saving up money ever since Simmons woke up to buy a ring to Propose, and he was finally ready to propose to Simmons, but he was scared. Still, he already had a plan and was walking along the beach with Simmons at the very moment, and the sun was setting, so they stopped grid let go of Simmons's hand and got on one knee. "Simmons, I know we haven't been together long, but I love you so. Will you marry me," Grif asks, scared of rejection. Simmons's face was even redder than his old armour, but he nodded.</p><p>And they lived happily ever after <br/>Sorry, this story is so short. I have many others to write vote in the comments for which one I should do next<br/>Bitters x Matthew<br/>Sarge x Dr. Emily gray<br/>Wash x tucker<br/>Church x caboose <br/>Doc x donut</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>